Kissing Prank
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#NHFD2019/#SatuDekadeNaruHinaFluffyDays/Prompt:Spring Party] Menceritakan seorang youtuber bernama Naruto yang merayakan 10 juta suscribernya dengan melakukan kissing prank. Bagaimana reaksi Hinata sebagai objek kissing prank Naruto?/HARD-LIME WARNING, NOT FOR KIDS.


**Kissing Prank**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: M.**

**Warning: HARD-LIME UNTUK 18 TAHUN KE ATAS, ANAK KECIL DILARANG MENDEKAT! XD.**

**Sumarry: [#NHFD2019/#SatuDekadeNaruHinaFluffyDays/Prompt:Spring Party] Menceritakan seorang youtuber bernama Naruto yang merayakan 10 juta suscribernya dengan melakukan kissing prank. Bagaimana reaksi Hinata sebagai objek kissing prank Naruto?/HARD-LIME WARNING, NOT FOR KIDS.  
**

* * *

Pada suatu hari di suatu Pantai yang indah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah berpose di hadapan kamera yang berada di genggamannya. Pemuda itu menunjukkan pose dan senyuman di hadapan kameranya untuk menghibur para penontonnya di balik layar.

"Hallo, semuanya! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Naruto disini. Hari ini, saya akan mengadakan sebuah _challenge _untuk merayakan _suscriber _saya yang sudah mencapai 10 juta. Wah, angka fantastis bukan? _Challenge _saya saat ini adalah _kissing prank_. Di mana pada tantangan ini, saya akan mencium seorang gadis apabila gadis itu kalah bermain suit dengan saya. Penasaran? Ikutin terus ya!"

Naruto pun membawa kameranya dan berjalan untuk mencari seorang gadis yang akan ia cium. Sampai akhirnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut biru anggur yang tengah memakai bikini atasan _twopieces _berwarna putih, jaket putih, dan rok _pink_. Gadis itu terlihat berdiri sambil memakan sepotong es krim di tangannya.

Tersenyum, Naruto pun berjalan mendekati gadis cantik itu.

"Hallo!" sapa Naruto setelah berada di dekat gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu langsung menghentikan aktifitas memakannya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tengah berada di dekatnya. Naruto pun meletakkan kameranya pada _tripod _dan setelahnya, ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan gadis tersebut.

"Hallo, maaf menganggu. Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm... boleh," jawab Hinata dengan gugup.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hinata. Kau _youtuber _terkenal itu, kan?" Hinata mengatakannya sambil menjabat tangan Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku di sini ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut serta membantuku membuat konten _youtube _terbaru aku. Kau tahu 'kan kalau _suscriber_ku sudah mencapai 10 juta?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk usai mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum dan kembali berkata,

"Nah, untuk merayakannya aku ingin membuat _kissing prank_. Di mana nantinya kita akan suit dan apabila aku kalah, maka kau boleh menamparku. Tetapi kalau aku menang nantinya, aku akan menciummu dan kau harus membalas ciumanku. Apakah kau mau membantuku, Hinata?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Mencium orang asing yang baru ia temui membuat Hinata sedikit ragu-ragu. Namun pada akhirnya, Hinata pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku bersedia."

Naruto pun menyeringai senang usai mendengar persetujuan Hinata.

"Oke, kita mulai suitnya sekarang."

Mereka berdua pun mengocok kepalan tangan mereka untuk memulai suit.

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

Dannn... Naruto pun mengeluarkan kertas dan Hinata menggunakan batu sebagai jawaban. Akhirnya, sang _youtuber _lah yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Naruto yang menang, langsung mengenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat setelahnya. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus setelah mengetahui dirinya akan dicium oleh Naruto.

"Oke, aku menang. Mari kita berciuman seperti kesepakatan kita sebelumnya, Hinata. Kau siap?"

Hinata hanya menghela napas pasrah dan mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"Oke, _we'll start_."

Naruto meraih pinggang Hinata dan langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Pemuda itu pun mengecup bibir Hinata berkali-kali hingga Naruto mulai menjilat bibir Hinata hingga sedikit terbuka. Ia pun memakan bibir Hinata dan menjilatnya dengan panas, Hinata yang tidak tinggal diam juga ikut membalas ciuman Naruto dengan membuka bibirnya. Mengetahui ada celah, Naruto pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata dan memainkan lidah Hinata di dalamnya.

Tangan Naruto pun tak tinggal diam, ia juga meremas-remas bokong Hinata dan mengangkat sebelah kaki Hinata hingga mengangkang memeluk kaki kirinya. Semakin brutal, tangan Naruto yang berada di bokong Hinata mulai berani untuk masuk ke dalam rok Hinata dan membelai kemaluannya yang dilapisi celana dalam. Mereka terus berciuman dan Naruto pun mengangkat satu lagi kaki Hinata hingga kedua kaki gadis itu melingkar di pinggang Naruto.

Naruto terus mencium Hinata dengan tangannya yang masih asyik berada di bokong Hinata dan meremasnya. Setelah itu, Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dua buah dada Hinata untuk bersiap melakukan _motorboating_. Hinata jangan ditanya lagi, saat ini kedua pipinya sudah sangat memerah.

Beginilah cara Naruto merayakan kesuksesannya meraih 10 juta _suscriber_.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

**A/N: **_**Motorboating **_**adalah sebuah **_**sex prank **_**di mana seseorang menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua buah dada seorang gadis dan menggelengkan wajahnya sambil mencium buah dada gadis tersebut. Aku bikin hard-lime karena di bulan ini aku akan berusia 18 tahun hehe.**


End file.
